


Merry Christmas Indeed

by TheWinterCaptain



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterCaptain/pseuds/TheWinterCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You suffer from panic attacks, and sometimes being in the Avenger's tower can be overwhelming. Steve comforts you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic about how dang sweet Steve Rogers can be!

You leaned out on the balcony of the Avengers Tower, wind whipping your hair from your face as dark, ominous clouds loomed overhead. Your eyes stung with tears as you took a deep breath. You just needed air, it would all go away, and this panic would stop. You didn’t particularly have a reason for your breathing being laboured and your throat closing up, along with the feeling that the world was crashing around you. You sucked in oxygen quickly only for it to escape your lungs just as fast as it had entered. You tried again, and again, and again, until the tears streamed down your face.  
There was a hand on your shoulder, and you whipped around, a shock shivering down your spine. You blinked, forgetting your breathing, and looked into kind, blue eyes.  
“Steve…” you whispered, staring up at the tall, muscular man. You realised you were crying and twisted away from him, facing the city again, a small blush creeping onto your cheeks.  
“What’s wrong, (Y/N)?” he said, reaching for your cold, frail hand with his warm, calloused one. You gasped at the touch but didn’t face him, holding back from losing control.  
“It’s nothing I-I can h-help, Steve, it’s j-just who I-I am,” you heaved, your breath hitching after every couple of words. He pulled at your hand and you turned to gaze into his concerned eyes.  
“Please, tell me, so I can help,” he said with a reassuring smile. You shook you head and used your free hand to dry your face. When you dropped your hand, you sighed, your breathing slightly more under control. How did that happen? Is it him?  
“It’s just… Every once and a while, when things get too much, or I’m too uncomfortable, I start to…panic. I’ve tried to get over it, I’ve gone to therapists, but it’s something that’s been with me for as long as I can remember. The only thing I can ever do is just try and take deep breaths and hope for the best,” you explain slowly, looking at your scuffed shoes.  
“Is there anything I can do? Say the word, and I’m there. I don’t care if it’s 3 a.m. and all you need is a hug, I want to help anyway I can,” He put a finger under your chin so that your eyes met. You couldn’t hold it back and broke down, sobbing as he pulled you to his chest, letting go of your hand and wrapping his arms around you. You had never felt so safe. Every time that you’ve had a panic attack, it felt like nothing could ever be right, like you were losing yourself, drowning, but this time was different.  
“I’m so sorry, Steve,” you said, your voice muffled by his shirt. He shushed you and leaned back, staring intently in your eyes.  
“Don’t you dare, you have nothing to be sorry about, okay?” he smiled sweetly at you, wiping away a tear that ran down your cheek. You watched a cold breath escape from your mouth in a misty form and shivered. You hadn’t realised how cold it was. Steve leaned down and kissed your nose, making you giggle. Suddenly, you felt something cold on your forehead, and again on your hands, and on your cheeks.  
Small, white specks floated gently down from the overhead clouds and you gasped. Steve grinned at the elated smile that captivated your expression, watching in wonder as snowflakes began to scatter around you, entangling into your hair.  
“It’s…snowing? IT’S ACTUALLY SNOWING?!” you exclaimed excitedly. It had been a long time since you saw snow, and seeing as it was the week before Christmas, it couldn’t have come at a better time. “Steve! Steve, are you seeing this? It’s beautiful.”  
You looked back down to see the super-soldier staring at you, a smirk on his lips.  
“It sure is,” he whispered. “Merry Christmas indeed.” The last part seemed more directed to himself than to you but you shook it off. He wrapped an arm around your waist and you leaned into his steady form, as you walked back into the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it and if there's any prompts or suggestions for /reader fics, don't be afraid to ask!


End file.
